


Countdown

by seolarss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also we’re just gonna pretend hyuck’s leg isn’t broken, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Could be wrong, Countdown, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark’s graduation, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, New Year's Kiss, New Years, and he’s actually there for the countdown, basically they fall in love, its barely there, mark finally gives in to haechan’s ways, no spoilers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolarss/pseuds/seolarss
Summary: “Mark Lee, since you’re graduating in twenty seconds, can I have just one kiss?”“Excuse me?”





	Countdown

“Mark Lee, given the fact that you’re graduating in twenty seconds, will you give me just one kiss?”

“Hyuck, you’re literally so gay.”

“Shut up!” Donghyuck whines, stomping his feet and glaring at Rejun through the mirror. “I don’t want to mess this up, okay?”

“You’re practicing asking Mark to kiss you in front of a mirror, and you expect me not to judge you?” Renjun rises from his seat on Donghyuck’s bed and moves to stand next to him. “Just grow a pair and make him kiss you, it’s not difficult.”

“Aren’t you the one who forced Chenle to make Yukhei kiss you rather than doing it yourself?” Donghyuck yelps as a harsh slap is planted on the back of his neck. “Just saying, you’re not the one I should be taking advice from.”

Renjun huffs and makes his way to the door. “Yukhei was at least willing to comply. Good luck getting Mark to put his lips anywhere near yours.”

“It’s just a kiss on the cheek!” Donghyuck wails as Renjun shuts the door behind him, leaving him alone. 

—— 

Donghyuck watches as Mark wraps his arms around Jeno and Renjun’s shoulders, hugging them close as the countdown begins. His eyes meet Renjun’s for a split second, and he gnaws on his lip as he’s given an encouraging nod from the other. He takes a look at the clock. 

Forty seconds. 

He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and pushes through a wall of people, offering quiet apologies as he makes his way through the crowd. 

Thirty seconds. 

Mark spots Donghyuck coming their way and smiles sadly, releasing Renjun and Jeno from his grasp. The two move away silently. Donghyuck’s eyes flicker to the countdown. He takes a deep breath. 

“Mark Lee, since you’re graduating in twenty seconds, can I have at least one kiss?”

“Excuse me?”

Mark looks startled, and Donghyuck immediately begins to panic. He looks around and sees Renjun looking on eagerly. He looks back at Mark, his face flaming. 

“TEN!”

“I’ve just never gotten any super real affection from you, and I’m gonna miss you in Dream, and I just want something before you leave, you know?”

“SIX!”

Mark stays silent. Donghyuck fidgets. 

“THREE!”

“Mark?”

“TWO!”

“Look, I’m really sorry if I’ve made you uncomf-“

Mark pulls him in by the collar of his jacket and plants a hard, fat kiss right on Donghyuck’s lips. Everyone on stage cheers to celebrate the new year, and he can hear the Dreamies screaming for entirely different reasons. The kiss ends as quickly as it began, Mark pushing Donghyuck away and fixing his jacket. Donghyuck stands in silence, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to form a sentence. 

“Happy New Year, Hyuck. You happy now?” Mark doesn’t look phased in the slightest, which Donghyuck finds terribly upsetting considering the fact that he can barely breathe. 

“W-well, I was kind of meaning a kiss on the cheek,” he chokes out, and then Mark freezes. 

“Oh,” he whispers. “Oh, god, I’m sor-“

“No! Don’t apologise!” Donghyuck quickly cuts him off. “I mean, I like that kind of kiss, too?” His head cocked to the side as he spoke, his voice raising a bit in pitch. “I-I mean-“

“Hyuck, you’re literally so gay.”

“Huang Renjun, that is the second time you have said that to me today, and that is two times too many!” Donghyuck shrieks, his head whipping to the boy, now stood with Jaemin and Jisung, both looking equally shocked. 

“Just fucking kiss him, then. We’re all done watching this slow burn shit. This isn’t a movie.”

Donghyuck’s eyes bulge as he stares in Renjun in horror. “You did not just-“

“Oh, I did,” he snickers. “Now we all need to head backstage. Figure your shit out soon.”

Renjun turns on his heel and heads to the exit, Jaemin and Jisung trailing behind. Donghyuck slowly turns back to Mark, wanting nothing more than to melt into a puddle and evaporate. 

“Well, we should probably head backstage,” Mark says, kicking his foot and fiddling with his sleeves. “But talk about this later?”

“Can you kiss me again?” Donghyuck blurts. 

Again, Mark is taken aback, but this time, he stays silent. 

“There are still enough people on stage so people wouldn’t see, and we’re near the back and the cameras have been turned off,” he babbles, looking anywhere but Mark. “I just really like you, and it’s 2019 and you’ve graduated, and I’m feeling a lot of feelings. Just please, kiss me one more time.”

“You talk a lot.”

“Yeah, and you’re annoying,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You have five seconds before I leave, and you’ll never get another chance.”

“I call bullshit.”

“Call it whatever you want, sweetie. Five, four-“

When Mark kisses him this time, he lets his lips linger for a few seconds, keeping Donghyuck still with a hand on the back of his neck. He pulls back only for a second before diving back in, deeper, and Donghyuck shivers, letting his eyes close. 

They separate only when they can sense the crowd protecting them from the audience begin to move offstage. Donghyuck stares up at Mark, his eyes wide, before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in for a hug. 

He can feel Mark’s heart hammering against his rib cage, bringing him comfort in knowing that he’s not the only nervous one. He feels ready to cry, but squeezes his eyes shut and swallows thickly, forcing his tears away. 

“Can I keep doing that?” Mark’s lips graze Donghyuck’s ear as he murmurs. “Or was that just a one time thing?”

Donghyuck takes a shuddering breath and hides his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, breathing in his scent. God, he’s going to miss him. He places a soft kiss to the base of Mark’s neck and allows his eyelashes to flutter against his skin as he moves to whisper in his ear. 

“Please never stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I can’t write but this is for the renjun gc 👊🏻😤


End file.
